Project Zappa: Bikini Assassination
by NekyuToi
Summary: At the 7th DOA Championships, dastardly schemes are afoot as contenders are kidnapped to carry out an evil plan involving assassination, forced-marriage and ... bikinis... the evil man cloaked in black ninja-gear unveils Project Zappa! Mild language.
1. BUS!

**The Project Zappa: Bikini Assassination**

by NekyuToi

_Welcome to my first DOA fan-fiction, based on Ultimate. Now that college exams are over I can spare a day or two to knock out some weird stories again!  
DOA is owned by it's respective owners, which I assume are Team Ninja and Tecmo._

**WARNING: Suggestive themes and mild language.**

_CHAPTER ONE: Let's Have Fun_

"Wow! This is like so exciting!" Tina squealed in delight. She twirled on the spot as Tengu, the bus conductor placed her suitcase full of bikinis onto the bus storage, making sure EVERYONE saw her new outfit: a white, tiger-skin bikini with a faux-fur scarf. Bass, her father, slapped his forehead and sighed as he looked away. Lei Fang, Tina's WORST enemy also turned away in a huff. Dressed in a white, long dress she was nothing compared to Tina. But she still had the power! They were all heading toward the Dead or Alive championship, where Lei Fang believed this year she would have a great chance.

The bus was quite new, and looked expensive, especially from the inside. It was heading towards the seventh Dead or Alive championship, which was to be held in London, England. Although many of them rich aristocrats, such as Helena, they could only afford a plane ticket from America as far as Spain, so they would have to drive thousands upon thousands of miles in order to reach the capital.

"Right, you freaks." Tengu exclaimed, "Get on the bus!" He was in rather a mood, as someone who had just picked up 20 heavy suitcases would be; and now he had to drive ten thousand miles. Tina giggled seductively and pushed Lei Fang out the way in order to get dibs on the back seat, pulling a young man named Bayman alongside her. Bass stared on in anger as she dragged Bayman to the back and he himself pulled Leon aswell, to avoid any 'unfortunate incidents' with her; he didn't want Bass to kill him. Everyone finally got on the bus...

So, from the backseat to the front we have Tina, Leon and Bayman occupying the backseat, then Helena and Zack, Kasumi and Ayane, Lei Fang and Jann Lee, Ein and Bass in front and Tengu, looking moody, driving the bus. The first half an hour of the bus ride was incredibly noisy; everyone was very excited, and at the throne of the noise was Tina, shouting her head and secretly knocking back a bottle of vodka she hid in her handbag. "Hey, I bet I can beat Lei Fang when we get there!" she giggled, loudly. Bayman rolled his eyes; she was all over him, rubbing his legs and holding his arm, already she was nearly drunk. "Watch this!" Tina exclaimed, and threw a used lipstick at Lei Fang. It hit her directly on the back of her head. She looked back in anger, holding back the tears. Kasumi and Ayane giggled very schoolgirlishly to each other and that only increased her anger.

After everything had settled down and Tina was getting more emotional because of the drink the bus ride was gaining a little more tension. Lei Fang was still upset about the lipstick, so started passing around notes about Tina. It came into Zack's hands and he read it out loud.  
"'Wanna hook up, Zack? - Tina' Sure, babe!" he looked back at Tina. Tina looked at him in disbelief. "Hey! I like SO did not write that!" she squealed, pulling Bayman towards her. She ripped the note from Zack's hands and looked at it, recognising Lei Fang's handwriting. She stood up in an instant and walked down the bus towards Lei's seat. "Oi, you!" she screamed. A fight was brewing, everyone could see. Lei Fang stood up in her seat, and everyone looked on, Bayman taking the oppurtunity to scooch up closer to Leon.  
"What do you want, tramp?" Lei Fang asked, with a faint smile on her lips. Tina scowled at her, and with no reply grabbed her hair! In an instant they were both on the floor! Tina kicked hard at Lei Fang's stomach as Lei punched her in the face! Tina, in a rage, ripped of Lei Fang's dress, revealing a saucy black bikini. Zack ran up to get a closer look. They were both struggling on the floor in bikinis, with Zack now pouring his mineral water on them! The fight would have gone on longer if Bass hadn't dragged them away from each other, taking a considerable while to look at Lei Fang...

"Right, you two!" he bellowed, "No more of that!" He shoved Tina back to the backseat and pushed Lei into her seat. They both spat in disgust and crossed their arms. Bayman and Leon sat uncomfortably for a while until Zack and Tina started dissing Lei Fang to ease her nerves. "She's like a right tart." Tina laughed. "I bet her breasts aren't even real"  
"No way, doll." Zack replied. "Gotta be fake"  
Meanwhile, Jann Lee and Lei Fang were also talking about Tina, but also drawing sketches of her in not such a favourable light. One diagram showed her in a nun's outfit with "I'M A BITCH!" coming out a comical speech bubble. That one went round the bus quickly, causing mostly everyone to laugh, even Bayman, who aruptly stopped when Tina glanced at him. "Will you lot shut up!?" Tengu screeched. "Or I'll come down there and rip your fat little heads off!" Everyone kept silent. For a little bit...

The tension had lifted from the bus now, and everyone was chatting jovially. Kasumi and Ayane were trying to catch Jann Lee's attention at every oppurtunity and Ein was in total disagreement at that; he thought that bloke was a bad influence considering his violent streak.  
"Hey, Jann Lee!" Kasumi would cry. "Show us your biceps!" And they would both giggle and laugh as he did so, Lei Fang looking on in anger.

"Hey, Leon." Bayman started. "Do you have a room-mate yet"  
"Well, I"  
"Do you want to be room-mates"  
"We don't know who we're staying with yet"  
"But if they don't have any set, do you wanna be room-mates?" he continued. Leon rolled his eyes. Tina started up now too.  
"Yeah, Leon, pick a room-mate. Obviously you want to be with me. I want to show you this new bikini I got for BEATING THE FUZZ OUT OF LEI FANG!" Tina made sure she heard that.  
"Well..." Leon laughed, quietly. "GIRLS CAN'T SHARE WITH BOYS!" Bayman shouted loudly.  
"THEY CAN TOO!" Tina replied, just as loudly. "Just the other day I shared a room with you Bayman"  
"No we didn't! You just passed out on the floor!  
"Yeah, well, same thing"  
"Oh, who cares? Anyway, Leon, pick a room-mate!" Bayman continued to nag Leon, tugging at his sleeve. Leon rolled his eyes again and swigged at Tina's nearly empty vodka bottle.  
"Hey!" she squealed, snatching it from him. "I've only got that one and some others. But if you share with me I'll show you a trick I can do.. hehehe..." "Oh, god.." Bayman whispered.  
"You say something?!" Tina shouted, standing up and going into her fighting stance.  
"You bet I did!" Bayman screeched, standing up also and going into his fighting stance.  
"Ladies, please!" Leon dragged them both back to sitting position and slapped them. Angry and feeling scolded they both shut up, for a while... until another note was passed round, and came into Leon's possession.

'Leon and Bayman, Sitting in a tree,  
With Tina in a thong,  
Woah, that makes three!  
First comes love,  
Then comes sex,  
Then, knowing Tina, A bottle of vodka next!'

"That BITCH!" Tina shouted in her loudest voice. Leon and Bayman had gone as red as tomatoes.  
"What you'd say?!" Lei Fang shouted back. "You come right here and say that"  
"Why don't you stop being a bitch and come right here!" Tina screamed. The slagging match continued for a bit until Jann Lee had calmed Lei down by covering her mouth with his hand and Bayman doing the same; they did not want the wrath of Bass again.

"So, Kasumi, been out with any hot guys recently?" Ayane asked.  
"What! You are so nosy..." Kasumi giggled, turning red.  
"You have, haven't you! I knew it. Tell me!" she whacked her on the arm, causing Kasumi to cry out in pain.  
"Ow! You're so violent! I'm not saying anything!" she cried. Ayane got even angrier and held Kasumi in a head lock. "Tell me, now!" she screeched, digging her nails into her sister's neck. "NONONONO!" she replied. Jann Lee noticed what was going on and broke it up by holding Ayane in an arm lock. "Oh, my God!" Ayane whispered, breaking free easily. "It's YOU, isn't it! Jann Lee!" Kasumi turned her face down and went bright red. Ayane had liked him too. Holding back further rage Ayane walked to the back of the bus, shoving Jann Lee out of the way. She didn't notice he had sat next to Kasumi to comfort her.

"What's up, Ayane?" Tina asked, in a rare moment of consideration. "That bitch Kasumi like so totally stole my boyfriend!" Ayane piled her rage into a fist and slammed it down onto the chair, shaking the bus.  
"OI! STOP IT!" The Tengu screamed.  
"Oh God, you were dating Jann Lee? Sorry." Tina giggled.  
"NO! Not REALLY dating, but I liked him"  
"Seriously? Can you imagine what he'd sound like in bed?" Bayman laughed. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Uh,... I mean... you know, with those stupid noises he makes"  
"Well, I liked him!" Ayane sniffled. "You know who else likes him? Lei Fang." Tina smirked. Ayane looked up at her in surprise. "Yep, really. She's been after him for years! She makes all this talk about wanting to beat him, but it's so obvious SHE'S IN LOVE!" Tina laughed loudly. "Well, she ain't getting him too!" Ayane cried. "God, I'll get her this D. O. A. championship." she trailed off. "Well done, Tina. Do you want there to be fatalities this year?" Leon asked. Tina looked at him as if he had farted at a funeral. "Just making it interesting!" she retorted.

"I'm just worried about her, surrounded by young guys!" Bass snorted. The Tengu did not reply. "All she does is flaunt her body all over the place!" No reply. "I wish she would just stop"  
"AND I WISH YOU WOULD STOP. I AM A GOD OF THE TENGU, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" The Tengu bellowed. "NOW LET ME FOCUS ON MY DRIVING. Oi, BASTARDS, ten miles until the SERVICES!" he let out one final grunt and went back to driving. Everyone cheered at the thought of food! And the toilet!

"Hey, Leon?" Bayman whispered. Leon shut his eyes.  
"Yes?" he muttered.  
"What are you going to eat at the services"  
"...what"  
"What are"  
"I heard you! What a weird question." Leon laughed strangely.  
"I was just wondering. We could talk about something else"  
"No! That's OK! I think just a hamburger"  
"I like hamburgers too.." Bayman trailed off. Tina shoved her face inbetween the two suddenly, causing Leon to jump in fright.  
"God, Tina, don't do that"  
"What's the matter, you dorks? Afraid of beautiful women?" she laughed. Tina was getting rather bored now, so decided to stir things up a little now. "Zack, pass me your mineral water." "What for?" he asked; it was expensive stuff, coming from the mountains of Everest.  
"I want to rub it over myself; I'm so hot!" she giggled quietly.  
"SURE!" he literally threw it at her, but she caught it gracefully. Helena, sat next to Zack, dozed on. Tina, hoping to excite all the blokes on the bus, poured the water all over herself and moaned slowly as she rubbed it into her skin on her tight stomach and her chest, making sure not to miss her neck and thighs. Zack was literally entranced by the sight, yet Bayman was looking on in disbelief. Leon wasn't sure how to feel, but Bass was set on how to feel; red rage. But what could he do? He couldn't attack her. So he went on talking to the Tengu, unintentionally winding it further and further up.

"That Tina objectifies herself too much." Jann Lee said quietly. Lei Fang was over the moon that he had said that; she held even greater respect for him now. She was in total agreement with him, of course. "I know what you mean, I would never do something like that." she muttered, sat in her seat in a black bikini.

Ayane sat quietly with her thoughts swirling about in her head; should she forgive Kasumi? She would have done the same had temptation came her way. She swallowed her pride and decided to do the decent; standing up she went over to Kasumi's seat and sat down beside her.  
"Kasumi... I'm sorry for going off on a tagent. Forgive?" she asked sweetly. Kasumi, sat there in a white, Japanese school girl's outfit smiled sweetly and hugged Ayane, wearing a blue schoolgirl outfit,tightly.  
"I'm sorry too, do you forgive me"  
"Yes. I would have done the same. Shall we go to the back? It's so funny when Tina's drunk"  
"That's so mean!" Kasumi laughed. "But let's wait unil after the services, then we won't look funny running around the bus"  
"OK!" she agreed. They sat down and chatted for a bit as the services loomed ever closer.

"All right, listen up folks!" Bass growled, standing up to get everyone's attention. "We're stopping at the services to get something to eat and rest! I suggest you all eat something as we ain't bloody stopping for a while afterward! All right?!" he sat back down after grunting and resumed his chatter at the Tengu.  
"Wow! I want strawberries, marmalade, coke, rice, beans and everything!" Tina cried out in joy. She lifted her knees up to her chest in glee and smiled as Bayman sighed heavily; he just wanted to be off the bus.

Meanwhile, at the site of the DOA Championship, MMVIII. "Gen Fu, are the preperations complete?" a voiced echoed out. From the shadows in the corner of the dark room where a man in ninja-gear stood, an old man appeared dressed in old Chinese tiger-skin.  
"Yes, your grace. I have ordered the clothes and they are due to arrive in one hour"  
"I see... that will give us enough time. Besides, we are almost complete on that side of things." he smirked, eyeing the many thousands of bikinis hung up on the black wall. "Master, I have no doubt this plan will work, but how do you intend to carry it out"  
"Simple, Fu." the man in ninja-gear laughed quietly , laying down an A3 sheet of paper on a desk in the centre of the room. Gen Fu gasped in terror at what he saw...

Five minutes later the bus had reached the services and in a flash, after having turned off the engine, Tengu had flown away into the mountains nearby to gather something natural to eat. The rest of the group went into the food area to get something processed and covered in grease. Luckily for them the queue was not busy, in fact, it was empty. Tina, being herself, pushed her way to the front, until she was standing next to Lei Fang.  
"I want a salad, please. I'd like to watch my figure." she smirked, eyeing Lei Fang and giggling. Lei gave her a right pair of evils! "Thanks!" she remarked, taking her salad and sitting by the window, doing her best to look deep, graceful and beautiful, although she stood out like a sore thumb in the dank place wearing only a bikini. Everyone had eventually ordered something, mainly their favourite foods... like Zack: ice cream; Kasumi: strawberries and Jann Lee: burgers. Bayman had convinced Leon to share a cheese and tomato pizza with him, and sitting next to Tina they discussed rationally the competition that was to be held soon.

"I'm not nervous." Leon remarked. "I'm just hoping to get a good chance"  
"I'm not nervous either, Leon!" Tina laughed, looking at Lei Fang. "I just gotta remember that we're all just targets in the ring, right"  
"Right"  
"Sometimes it's hard to remember." Bayman sighed.

"Whatcha got there, Jann?" Lei Fang asked, picking away at her fruit salad.  
"Just a burger." he replied, non-commitedly.  
"Oh, right..." she trailed off. "Are you confident about the competition"  
"Always"  
As usual, she found it difficult to hold a conversation with Jann Lee, the only man she ever felt comfortable with. Ironic how things went... she glanced over at the other competitors. Tina, with her strange dress sense, smothered the guys. Helena, now awake, practiced blocking manoeuvers with Bass; she seemed to be the only sensible one!

"So, I was like, 'stay away from Tina, bastard!'" Bass bellowed at Helena. He threw a punch in her direction and she blocked it with ease.  
"I see..." she replied. She wasn't half tired of him going on about his daughter, but she was sorry for him that his daughter felt she had to do such things in order to progress in the world. "Say, Bass. Are you going to share a room with that Tengu fellow? He seems awfully dangerous"  
"No way, darling. I wouldn't trust him with anything"  
"Then why don't you share a room with me? I don't know the others very well"  
"Well, well, well, look at all the birds lining up to share a room with me"  
"Don't be so perverse! I would just feel safer at a competition where people have to kill each other if I stayed with someone strong enough to protect himself"  
Bass reflected on what she had said, and when she put it that way it didn't seem sexy at all, but more business like.  
"Well, all right then, sure." He liked the idea of being a protector anyway. God knows he had tried...

"God. Look at Lei. Just POURING herself all over Jann Lee. Not a care about Ayane." Tina remarked. She glanced over at the pair who were busy chewing away at their lunch. "Someone ought to do something!" she spat.  
"Leave it out, Tina..." Bayman sighed. "Don't want no trouble!" "...Fine." she sighed.  
"Horosho!" he smiled at her, surprised she would leave it so easily, but then again, it wasn't regarding her, but Ayane, so what did she really care? "So what hotel are we staying at, Leon"  
"Ahem. We are ALL staying at some hotel called Le Trap"  
"Oh, what a exotic name! I wonder what it means..." Tina wondered. She poked at her salad. "Eurgh, this don't half taste like shite! Here, watch this!" she giggled. Like a thrisbree she flung it at Lei Fang, hitting her directly on the head! She let out a scream of pain and then the anger came. She leapt onto the table and jumped over to Tina, kicking her square in the face. Tina squealed in agony but luckily nothing was broken. In a quick reflex she swiped at Lei's leg and sweeped it; Lei went tumbling down head first onto the table, and fell to the ground with a resounding thump. She quickly got up again and did a back kick directly to Tina's stomach. Tina, like a rag-doll, literally flew through one of the large glass windows, sending shards of glass everywhere with a hugh smash! Lei Fang ran after her as Tina jumped up and regained her composture by sweeping away the mud she had contracted after the fall.  
"You bitch." Tina smirked. She flung herself in the air and with her thighs locked Lei in a neck lock; with a twist of her hips she threw herself to the ground and slammed Lei's head into the ground.

Half an hour later...

"Right, young ladies. Until you can learn to behave you're going to be strapped to your seats!" Bass bellowed, tightening the straps. They were now all back on the bus after being kicked out of the services station, and Tina, sat at the back, and Lei Fang at the front, were both now strapped into their seats so they couldn't move. Bayman and Leon felt sorry for Tina a little bit, for she did put up a jolly good show! No bruises though.

"Lei Fang, you'll never find peace of mind if you don't make up with Tina. Why are you two like this?" Jann Lee questioned her.  
"She's the one! She's always like this! I don't do anything ill-willed towards her"  
"Then try to reconcile with her"  
"..." She kept silent, which she felt was stupid, for he had said more to her than he had done in ages, but it was about Tina, and that made her ANGRY.

Ten hours later...

"Oh GOD, I'm so bored!" Tina screamed. Everyone was very tired; it was now night time, and the bus was very quiet, except for Tina's screams of wanting to be let out of the straps. Bayman was also bored, until he spotted something in Tina's bag; a bottle of vodka.  
"Tina?" he said softly.  
"WHAT?!" she screamed.  
"...I'll let you out of those straps if you give me a bottle of that vodka you keep in your bag"  
She dwelt on the idea for a while... "OK!" she agreed, and was beyond relief when she was released. She grabbed one of the bottles herself and started drinking from it without a glass. Helena and Zack noticed the beginning of a party and suggested she pass it around. She didn't mind that much, since she had plenty more. The bottle went around the entire bus and everyone took a swig, even Tengu, but then he kept it; besides... no one wanted the bottle after Tengu had had his lips around it! Bayman and Leon kept a bottle for themselves for freeing Tina and drank willy-nilly from it, actually laughing since they were enjoying themselves now; or at least dulling their senses. In fact, everyone on the bus were as excited and happy as the moment they came on the bus. Helena was a bit more alive now too.

Swigging down the vodka like it was water, Helena roared and lifted the bottle high above her head and started to laugh.  
"Take it off, girl!" Zack cried. Helena eyed him seductively and started to unzip the back of her dress. Since she was a little pissed though she got her foot caught between the seats of the bus and tripped, landing on Zack's lap. For a moment they stared at each other, until that moment passed and they were locked in a kiss! The kiss turned into a snog and after a while that snog was drowned in vodka to spice it up. Tina followed suit and grabbed the nearest bloke, which happened to be Ein. "Hey, Ein. Want to kiss me?" Tina slurred, a smile on her lips. She threw him to the floor wihtout a reply and started snogging the face off of him. Now everyone was snogging, but nobody cared! All the girls suddenly were in their bikinis, their dresses and posh clothes discarded, and empty beer cans rolled up and down the aisle of the bus. Kasumi and Lei Fang were so drunk they didn't even realise they were locking lips together and rolling about on the floor. Even Bayman and Leon were snogging in the corner, but Leon was too drunk to care.  
Bass had passed out already, so couldn't really do anything about it; although if he was awake he would most certainly have something to say on the subject of Tina. Ayane was the only person on the entire bus not to be completely shit-faced, but she was immensly happy, since Jann Lee had finally responded to her unrequited passion for him. They sat in an embrace together for what seemed like the longest of times as the drunken snoggin' orgy went on around them.

After a while, Tina got bored of snogging Ein, as she got bored of most things after a few minutes. So procuring a pack of playing cards from the white thong she was wearing she suggested a game. Strip poker. Everyone agreed at once, even though most of them didn't know how to play, except Leon and Ayane. It was a little awkward for all of them to face each other however, because of the usual placement of bus seats, so using their combined strength they kicked the seats of the bus to the back; Tengu didn't care for two factors: he was drunk and also the God of a higher plane, so why would he care about some stupid bus that he didn't own anyway?

After the 'arrangement' of the seating had been done, the group all sat down in a circle, even Bass, whom Helena had slapped awake. The cards had all been given out and everyone was eyeing each other suspiciously. As they lay their cards down Lei Fang saw that she had been given the worst hand, and knew that she would have to take an item of clothing off. But, oh no! She only wore a bikini! Tina sniggered loudly. Although Lei Fang protested as much as she could, there wasn't much she could do, as during her protest Tina had summoned the courage to 'p'twang' her bra, causing it to slide off with ease! Lei Fang let out an embarrased scream and jumped down behind Jann Lee. As she did so, suddenly a loud bang echoed throughout the bus and it crashed! Everyone was flung forward into the front with Lei Fang landing on the Tengu, topless. "Uh... ahaha.. sorry." she muttered, picking herself up.

"What'cha doing?!" Bass shouted at the Tengu. No hope, as it had passed out from too much alcohol. They decided to rest for the night and continue their journey in the morning. They were nearly there anyway. As they sobered up they set the seats back as they were and all sat down, two by two to rest. Helena sat with Bass, Zack with Tina, Kasumi alongside Ayane, Leon next to Bayman, Jann Lee beside Lei Fang and Ein by himself with Tengu passed out at the driver's seat.

"Jann Lee..." Lei Fang whispered.  
"Yes?" he replied, also whispering. She coughed ever so slightly as the bus was still.  
"I need the loo. Will you come with me?" she whimpered. He kept silent for a moment.  
"OK. Let's go." He stood up and tip-toed down the bus with Lei in tow. Unbeknownst to them, Tina overheard her little want and decided to have a little fun. Being careful not to wake Zack she rose from her chair and went over to Ayane, stirring her quietly. "Wanna have a little fun?" she whispered, covering Ayane's mouth to make sure she didn't make a noise that might wake someone. She gave Tina a puzzled look, until she noticed Lei Fang was gone, then her eyes narrowed and she nodded curtly. In an instant they were both outside, following Lei Fang and Jann Lee into the dark woods.

"What are we going to do?" Ayane whispered to Tina. "Hmm. Let's scare her!" Tina giggled quietly. They tiptoed cautiously over to where Lei Fang was abluting her doings and Jann Lee was keeping watch. With two sticks they found they banged them together quietly. Lei looked around in fright, gasping. "Oooooooooo." Ayane ghoulishly whimpered in her most deepest of voices. Lei got even more scared now, pulling her knickers up and attempting to flee, but instead tripping over a log. "Throw this turd at her, Ayane!" Tina whispered.  
"Ew, gross!" Ayane retorted, instinctively. "FINE!" Tina shouted, throwing it at Lei. It hit her right in the face. She let out a massive scream and saw nothing but red as she angrily sought out her target... Tina. Luckily for Tina though, Jann Lee had scooped up a bucket of fresh water and threw it on Lei's face, washing it clean and calming her down considerably. She still wanted to kill Tina, but Jann dragged her back to the bus. "You're so gross, Tina!" Ayane laughed, as they followed. "Isn't anyone going to tell her that her bra is still unhooked?"

The next morning...

Everyone came quietly out of the land of nod, stretching their arms way above their heads. Leon quickly placed Bayman's head from his chest back onto the window and shrugged him awake and Helena remarked on the peculiar smell that had invaded the bus. Everyone was in high spirits as the sun shone brilliantly through the windows and lightened up everyone's faces. No one could help but smile at each other as they greeted one another in good morning. Then suddenly, like a gun shot, the hangover owed from the previous evening hit everyone, almost at once. Lei Fang was the first to go, much to Tina's glee, as she vomited over the side of her chair onto the bus' floor, bikini top still undone. Tina was not happy for long though, as she herself was vomiting not a few seconds later. In fact, everyone was sick! Then the headaches came; Helena was groaning in agony as her head felt like it was being punched in, and Bayman rested his head on Leon's arm to stop the smarting, but Leon, too sick to care, was trying to hold back the urge to vomit and also treat a headache with bare teeth-gritting. Bass was also inflicted, but he would not let it show, he was too strong for that; his stomach was doing cartwheels though.  
"How much did we drink last night?" Ein inquired. No one knew the answer to that, but they could pretty much guess by the large quantities of bottles on the floor. Later, they would go on to count fifteen bottles of vodka and three bottles of liqueur. Tina sure had a big handbag...

"Hey, Leon..." Bayman whispered. Leon squeezed his eyes shut; he didn't want to talk with anything!  
"Yes"  
"Where the hell are all our clothes?!" he bellowed, sitting up in his chair. Helena overheard his little question and opened her eyes; she was sat in her chair wearing just a yellow bikini. Looking over at Leon and Ein she could see they were only wearing their boxers, too. In fact, everyone on the bus was either wearing a bikini or boxers! "Nice bikini, Bass..." Helena smirked. He stood up from his recumbent position and maintained an air of dignity for a split second, before widly raising his arms in the air and smashing all of the chairs in search of his normal, casual clothes!

"Where the hell are they?!" he screamed wildly. Tina jumped from her hangover to the rescue, explaining that they must of played strip poker or something last night, as cards were littered all over the place.  
"I don't know why you're wearing one of Lei Fang's bikinis, though." Tina giggled wildly. Lei rose from her seat, still wearing her own black one.  
"Hey, what makes you think it's mine?!" she spat.  
"Well, anything big enough to fit my father certainly wouldn't be one of mine." she smirked. Lei growled deeply from the bottom of her throat and instinctively went over to punch Tina. Luckily, Jann Lee pulled her back down to her seat. "Why don't we just get some other clothes from our suitcases?" Tina suggested sweetly. Staying inside for obvious reasons, Bass waited as the rest of the group searched through their suitcases to get changed into something more sensible. Tengu wasn't happy after they had finished, when he had to place all of the suitcases back onto the bus, but at least he was going to beat the fuzz out of them when they eventually reached the DOA Championships this year.

The bus continued steady along it's course, and as they passed a sign which said 'LONDON CENTRE 23', Kasumi, whom was sat beside Ayane, tightened her grip on the armrest.  
"Is something wrong?" Ayane asked out of genuine concern. Kasumi looked paler and paler as the miles went by.  
"...no." she replied, weakly. Ayane knew something was up!  
"Tell me! You're not nervous are you?" Ayane questioned her eagerly as Kasumi tilted her head to face her sister, her face wearing an odd expression.  
"Are you joking? Nervous to face a bunch of weirdos who are more interested in alcohol, sex and getting one over each other?" she whispered, smiling.  
"Then what is it?" Ayane persisted. Kasumi let out a deep sigh.  
"Hayabusa is going to be there, isn't he?" she said out loud, although she was really confirming it with herself.  
"Yes, I suppose so... oh, I see. It's been ages since you saw him, hasn't it"  
"I know. I'm nervous about seeing him, that's all"  
"I wouldn't worry about it, you know he worships the ground you walk on"  
"Oh, shut up!" Kasumi spat, turning her head to glance at the wonderful sights of outer London. She squealed in delight as she pointed out a urine-soaked, vandalised red public telephone box. She had only seen them in the movies at strategically placed points! And look, she continued, real teenage CHAVS! She vacantly ignored the River Thames or Big Ben as they drove past it.

"God, it's hot." Tina sighed, fanning herself lazily with Bayman's leaflet on London, much to his dismay. "OI, TENGU!" she screeched down the aisle. "Turn on the air conditioning, why don't you?!" "I ain't your bloody slave!" he screamed back. And that was the end of the matter. Tina didn't mind too much though, as she knew from experience that sweat appeared sexy on a woman. She winked at Bayman. To him, he saw a tired, exhausted, sticky woman covered in sweat; he didn't care to mention it, however.

It was only half an hour later and they were all standing outside the hotel in which they would be staying throughout the duration of the tournament which started tomorrow. They were all silent as they walked slowly in, the Tengu growling angrily as he dragged each of their suitcases alongside with him. Le Trap was a beautiful hotel, with a huge reception area. In the middle was a large, marble champagne fountain which Tina was quick to try; ('recycled? Ew!'). "We're here for the D.O.A. tournament!" Bass exclaimed, slamming the tickets down on the counter. The receptionist nodded her head in reserve and took the tickets, typing swiftly on the keyboard placed in front of her. A list of names appeared on the monitor and she started to sort out the rooms; in the end people slept in the same rooms as who they sat next to on the bus, although Bayman wasn't too happy that Tina was also staying in the same room as he and Leon.

Tina squealed in delight as the sight of the room unfolded before her as Leon opened the door. The room was expensive, you could see, and led off into the bedroom which was even more of a delight. Tina ran into where the beds were and chucked her suitcase onto the largest bed, causing it to spring open and fling clothes everywhere.  
"Damn!" she exclaimed. "I certainly haven't got enough clothes for this week.." she trailed off. Bayman and Leon looked on in disbelief; there had to be at least enough clothes there to fill five wardrobes; what the hell was she thinking? "I'm going shopping! Apparantly there are a lot of great clothes shops in London." she clapped her hands in glee and grabbed Leon's and Bayman's, dragging them out the hotel room and into the lift, much to their protests. ('You can't leave a sweet, innocent woman like me on my own, so COME ON!').

"Subject 5, 10 and 11 have left the hotel." a voice whispered. It came from within a non-descript black car that was parked outside Le Trap.  
"Good." the voice on the radio replied. "I want you to keep a close eye on them. Follow them, in fact." "Dave"  
"What"  
"I mean, roger." he coughed, slipping the hand-held radio into his pocket and stepping out the vehicle. It was old man Gen Fu, one of the ninja's associates, dressed completely in black so he didn't stand out, and also wearing a leather black hat. Much to his ignorance he stood out like Paris Hilton at a Mensa convention. He followed the three 'subjects' closely throughout the many boutiques that littered the streets of London, getting tired of the increasing mileage he was building up by wandering through many women's underwear shops.

"Hey, Leon. What do you think this looks like on me?" Tina pondered, stepping out the dressing room, wearing a skimpy black negligee. "I think it looks like you don't care what you might look like after a bout or two tomorrow!" he spat back.  
"Calm down!" she retorted in anger. "Bayman..." she bent over as he was sat down on a chair. "What do you think"  
"...looks expensive." he muttered.  
"So you like it?!" she clapped her hands together.  
"I just said"  
"I'll take it!" she didn't give him a chance to digress as she rushed back into the changing room and slipped back into her own gear. "Hey, Leon, let's get a coffee while she wraps up things here. There's a coffee shop right over the road." he sighed. Leon agreed, telling Tina of their plight. She moaned about it, but gave in as she stumbled around with her own underwear. "I'll see you over there then!" she called back.

"Subjects 10 and 11 have left the boutique, subject 5 is alone." Gen Fu whispered into his radio. "Good! Take this chance, go and get her!" a voice replied in adamance.  
"Da... roger!" Gen Fu quickly slipped the radio back into his pocket and using the techniques he had learnt from years passed slipped un-seen into the changing rooms of the ladies. Tina, struggling to get back into her own clothes didn't notice as he stepped behind her.  
"Hello, dear..." he smirked. She turned around quickly, instinctively ready to strike, but he was too quick for her and back-handed her across the face, sending one of the rings he wore on his finger flying off; she went fast into the side of the changing booth, hitting the side of her head on the hard wall. Moaning in confusion she lost consciousness quickly and passed out on the floor. Laughing quietly to himself he realised it would be too obvious to take her out the front way, so stepping outside the booth and noticing it was empty besides him and Tina he picked up a nearby chair and flung it at a large french window. The chair passed easily through it, sending shards of glass everywhere and leaving a huge escape hole. He picked subject five up and ran, unheedingly through the window, landing safely on his feet into a back alley. He placed her on the cold floor below and spoke into his radio. A few minutes later the same non-descript car parked by the alley-way and Gen Fu picked up subject five again and placed her inside, getting in himself. The car drove away, leaving only a trail of smoke in it's wake...

"She certainly knows how to take her time..." Leon remarked. It had been at least twenty minutes since they had ordered their coffees and drank them. Bayman hadn't noticed, forget about thinking about Tina. "She'll be fine; she's an expert fighter." Bayman smiled. Leon looked up at him from his cup.  
"You make it sound as if she's in danger." he replied. Bayman sat in his chair, not knowing what to say. Why had he said that? He didn't know, but he begun to stand up; they had better go back and check on her. Rushing across the street they hadn't noticed the black car driving away. Into the dressing room they went, and immediately their hearts sunk when they saw the commotion; glass everywhere and people standing around in confusion.  
"What the hell happened?" Leon asked one of the bystanders.  
"Someone's been kidnapped!" a young girl remarked. "Some weird guy in a black suit just picked her up and jumped out the window! It was all caught on CCTV!" "Shit." Bayman whispered. They started to look around for evidence at the scene of the crime, but found nothing but a small, golden ring. "Bayman, look." Leon grunted. He held up the gold ring. It was an unremarkable ring apart from one small detail. Engraved inside of it was the quote: "DOLOR NIHIL EST"  
"Leon, that's the Latin quote of the DOA champioship, isn't it"  
"Yes. 'Pain Is Nothing.' Whatever. This means that Tina's dissapearance has something to do with the DOA championship"  
"But what, Leon? Why would someone from there kidnap her? She's competing tomorrow"  
"I don't know, but we've got to save her"  
"Right; she may be an alcoholic, narcissistic bully,... so... "  
"Let's just go"  
Owing to their knowledge of the DOA, they knew the HQ this year was the top of Big Ben, the clock tower of England... would they find her there? Would they be in time? What would await them?

"Hey, do you know where Tina and her guys are?" Helena asked. She had poked her head round the door to Lei Fang's room. Lei shook her head. Of course she didn't know where they were.  
"Probably shopping, knowing Tina." Lei smirked, sarcastically.  
"Oh, right." Helena sighed. "So, you're sharing a room with Jann. Where is he?" she inquired.  
"Practicing his Jeet Kun Do in the courtyard." she replied, brushing her hair in the mirror; he was to return soon, so she wanted to look good. "Are you and him...?" "What?! Don't be silly. You and Bass are sharing a room. Does that mean that you and him are sharing more than the toilet sink?" "What a thing to say! You just seem to, you know"  
"No, I don't know." Lei retorted, shoving a hair clip brutally behind her ear to keep it from falling into her eyes. Helena knew she was still young and quite naive, so decided to leave it at that. Leaving the room she turned around.  
"Good luck tomorrow."

"Can I get another one?" Ein asked. Sat in a white shirt and black trousers he drew the attention of many young women that passed by at the hotel bar; with nothing to do before the championship but practice he found solice in knocking back a few, especially the gin and tonics they made here, which were fantastic! He would stop after this one though, for he didn't want to get too drunk; he had learnt his lesson after that night on the bus...

"When I click my fingers you will awaken." a deep voice whispered. As a click droned in her ears Tina slowly opened her eyes with dim awareness. She was not quite sure of what was going on but she could hear, and she could see... vaguely. "Good girl"  
"She's reacting well to the 49 Base chemical we administered earlier, your grace." an old voice quivered. "I can see that, Fu"  
Tina moaned incoherently as she writhed around on a bed of straps, although she was not in any pain, apart from that bump on the head she had received earlier.  
"Tina, as you can see before you, there are many bikinis. Do you see them"  
She garbled non-sensically. The deep voice sighed.  
"Just nod your bloody head if you see them." She nodded.  
"Good! Now, I'm going to say something, and I want you to listen to it well, can you do that for me? Nod, sweetheart"  
She nodded.  
"Good. Fu, boost Base 48, 23 and 2 up to 1 m.g.." "Yes, your grace!" Fu bowed low and ran prissily over to some controls on the far wall. "Now Tina, as you know, the new prime-minister of the labour party is succeeding tomorrow, and there is a huge party at the House of Commons. As you are well aware a plethora of guests are invited, which includes the cheerleaders for the New York Lakers, or whatever they're called... some baseball team. Now, you'll fit in very well with them I'm sure. There's just one difference between you and them. You see, there's a special thing that I need you to do once you're there, that doesn't involve drinking or chatting up some guy, but it involves wearing a bikini..."

"Leon, you've got to slow down!" Bayman shouted; in a fast car down a London street they drove an old Beetle car which hadn't been MOTed in years. Although Leon didn't hold any romantic feelings towards Tina he couldn't let her down; he couldn't fail another person.  
Driving 70mph down a road was dangerous, but they had to reach her! "You're going to crash!" Bayman wailed!  
"We'll be fine!" Leon retorted, turning a corner with ease. Luckily, the roads were empty, the weather was fine for once, with no rain and perfect visibility, and the police were nowhere to be seen.  
"Do you know where you're going?" Bayman inquired; the car flew into the air a little as it hit a speedbump.  
"Oof! Yes. Just turn at Hyde Park... speedbump again!" They hit it hard! Bam! The beetle sounded like it was going to give, but it kept going at a steady 66mph. "Then follow that tall building. See Big Ben"  
"I see it"  
However, the next corner... they did not see the traffic jam. As Leon hurtled around the corner at 60mph they slammed head first into a Robin Reliant, crushing the bonnet outright, knocking them both out of active thought.

Gasping, Ayane rose quickly out of sleep and into a bolt upright position from her bed, stirring Kasumi also from sleep. Kasumi rubbed her eyes and peered over at the clock, which read 7:20p.m. and then over at Ayane.  
"What.." she slurred, "...what's wrong? Did you piss the bed"  
"..No! I just had a terrible dream." Ayane sighed, rubbing her head.  
"Hmph. That'll teach us for trying to get an early night." Kasumi laughed weakly. Looking out of the window she saw it was still light. She sighed quietly and pushed the covers aside, stepping out of the bed. "Let's go get a drink at the bar"  
"Well, all right." Ayane whispered, still shaken. Kasumi noticed her pallor.  
"Are you all right?" she asked. "No"  
"What was your dream about?" she inquired, going over to place her arms on her half-sister's shoulders.  
"A loud bang! Like a gun-shot, only lasting for ages. Then quiet as death. I don't know what it was, but it felt like someone really close to me was involved"  
"Spooky..." Kasumi trailed off. She held her sister's hand and pulled her outside the hotel room into the hallway where their entered the lift to go get a stiff drink. At the bar they bet up with Ein, who was utterly pissed out of his mind.  
"All right, ladies?" he slurred, almost falling out of his chair.  
"Oh, God." they sniggered, helping him back onto it.  
"I'm not... you know... what's the word?" he snorted, rubbing his nose and coughing loudly.  
"Uh, drunk?" Ayane smiled, trying her best not to laugh.  
"Yeah, that's it. Beautiful!" "Ugh! Don't call me beautiful." she looked away.  
"I wasn't talkin' to you, Aya. I was talking to that walking pair of legs behind you"  
Ayane turned around and saw the female bartender who was serving him drinks. The bartender turned bright red and went into the kitchen without saying a word.  
"Looks like we won't be getting a drink, Ayane..." Kasumi sighed. Before she could finish her sentence though, a middle-age man who looked just like Harrison Ford stepped out from the kitchen door in a bartender's outfit to serve them, a smile on his lips and wink in his eye at the ladies. Their hearts skipped a beat and their eyes widened.  
"Hold that thought, Kasumi." Ayane sighed breathlessly, as Ein fell off his chair. They did not notice.

Hearing the doctor's report, Bayman felt an incredible surge of relief. Leon had not suffered any serious injury, but would have to stay in the hospital overnight under heavy sedation whilst healing. Bayman himself was wearing a seatbelt, so had been unharmed. What was he to do now though? When the doctor left he spoke to Leon.  
"Leon, I'm going to go get Tina. I think I can do it!" he whispered. He turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Leon with the gold ring they had found, although he had crushed it in his hand for causing such misery.

Lei Fang quickly rushed over to the table that was in the centre of the room as she heard the door knob turn; she knew it was Jann Lee, and she had made dinner for the pair of them. As she ran so blindly though, she tripped awkwardly and fell flat on her face, splitting her forehead on the wooden floorboard. Jann Lee entered the room quietly and noticed her lying on the floor in pain. He quickly ran over to her to help her up. Not wanting to seem too effeminate and weak she pushed him away.  
"I'm all right." she explained. "I only tripped"  
"You're bleeding." he uttered, helping her over to the bed. She sat down as he went into the kitchen to wet a towel; she hadn't seen him so caring before. She thanked him as he came back in and placed the warm towel on her forehead. He looked over at the dinner prepared on the table. "For us"  
"...Yes." she whispered.

"It's nothing really, just a good luck dinner"  
"Are you up to it?" he inquired. She glanced up at him, already feeling a million times better.  
"You bet!" she laughed, throwing the towel on the lit fireplace, causing it to burst into flames.

"God, Kasumi, you could put some clothing on." Ayane spat. Sat at the bar, ten drinks later, the half-sisters were waiting for the cute bartender to return from the kitchen. Kasumi sat on the stool, hurt-looking.  
"I am, Aya. And at least I'm not dressed like a prostitute"  
"Uh-huh. Well, I'm not surprised, being a frigid bitch." Ayane smirked. The alcohol, mixed with the guy behind the bar had caused a little flame to burn brighter between the two, until the flames were burning bright with fiery, jealous anger.  
"Well if I'm such a frigid bitch then how come barty," (the bartender) "has been looking at me all the while"  
"Probably because the snot hanging from your nose!" Ayane laughed. Kasumi quickly hung her head to rub it with her finger, when suddenly BAM! Her half-sister punched her in the face! Kasumi was thrown over the bar stool and landed on Ein, who was still passed out cold. "Oh, you bitch!" Kasumi screeched. She stood up in a haste and picked up a bottle of tonic water which sprayed a steady stream. Ayane screamed in displeasure as Kasumi ruthlessly let her have it! Not wasting a moment, Ayane picked up her own drink and threw it in her half-sisters face. Seeing that she was stunned by having hard-liquor in her eyes, Ayane quickly performed a leg sweep to take her off her feet. Kasumi went down quickly, catching the hem of her skirt on a splinter on the bar stool. The skirt ripped off quickly, revealing a pair of teddy bear boxer shorts. "Ugh, how sexy." Ayane laughed sarcastically. Kasumi screamed in anger and rolled away from her sister, gracefully getting back on her feet. With one quick manoeuvre she scooped up a handful of old, sweaty roast peanuts and flung them at her sister. DIRECT HIT! The peanuts hit her directly in the face, sending her hurtling backwards into the champagne fountain. Kasumi jumped up and down in glee, clapping her hands together. She turned to sit down, only to see that the bartender had gone, to be replaced by the beautiful woman Ein had persisted in knowing earlier. In dissapointment, Kasumi picked up her skirt, flung it around her waist and left the scene, unaware of the old man in the black suit following after her with criminal intent.

"Checkmate." Helena smiled, placing down the Rook. It was the third game she had played, and won. Bass growled and anger, picked up the chess board and threw it hard against the wall, sending shards of wood everywhere. Helena sighed as she looked on in pity at the broken chess set, broken checkers set, burnt playing cards and smashed ludo board. "Shall we just have a drink?" she asked. Bass nodded his head; he could agree with that. As Helena rummaged around the drink's cabinet for some tequila and Bass searched for some salt and lemons someone suddenly was banging heavily on the door.  
"Who is it?!" Bass bellowed.  
"It's Ayane! Lemme in!" she cried. Bass swung the door open after un-latching it. She tumbled in, landing face first. Quickly composing herself she explained the situation: Kasumi was missing!

"I've tried Tina on her cell phone." Bass sighed. "No reply"  
"So where are they? I doubt Kasumi is with them, Tina and the guys left hours ago." Helena remarked. In the hotel room they all sat around the dining table wondering where they should search first, when suddenly Zack burst into the room.  
"Hey losers, you'll never guess what!" he shouted. They all turned to gawp at him. "Leon's in the hospital!"


	2. RESCUE!

Chapter II: RESCUE!

The streets of London were unusually quiet as Bayman stalked along the pavement towards his destination: Big Ben. Keeping to the shadows cast by the moonlight he avoided meeting any gazes of the people passing by, and on closer reach to the clock tower he glanced up. 11:32p.m. He hoped he was not too late...

"Leon? Can you hear me?" Ayane whispered, hovering over him as he lay in the hospital bed. From the nurse, she had heard that he had crashed his car down Bond Street and that someone else had been with him but had left a while ago. The nurse refused to give any further information... the bitch. "Tina.. you've got to rescue her." Leon spluttered out, very quietly. Ayane's ears were well trained enough to hear the words, and immediately she thought of Kasumi. Perhaps she wouldn't have to look too far in order to find her; perhaps Kasumi was with Tina. But why?  
"Where is Tina?" she asked. Leon blinked heavily.  
"The clocktower." "Which clocktower?" Ayane thought there must be quite a few. "...I can't remember what it's called." Leon laughed weakly. "They've given me some sort of drug"  
"Oh, right. It looks like morphine by the way your pupils are reacting and the manner of your speech. It's great isn't it?" Ayane sighed pleasantly. Leon glanced at her oddly. She coughed and shrugged her shoulders. "So, uh, don't worry. I'll return with Tina!" she proclaimed, standing up from the bed after kissing his cheek and grabbing her blazer from a chair. The clock next on the nightstand next to the bed read 11:45p.m.

"Where do you suppose everyone is?" Lei Fang smiled. "It's so quiet..." Jann Lee had noticed too, but hadn't said anything to ruin the meal between them; it looked like Lei Fang had done quite a lot to make a traditional Chinese dish. "Training, I should imagine." he muttered. Lei Fang smiled weakly; she felt a little uncomfortable for some reason, perhaps because she felt he wasn't enjoying himself. She would have kept her mouth shut but she couldn't just keep him here if he didn't want to be. "Is something wrong"  
"No." he replied, quickly. Ugh! She felt like a complete knave for asking him and metaphorically kicked herself for opening her mouth; why couldn't she just kept quiet and reserved?  
"Well, actually.." he resumed. She leant forward; her female intuition WAS right! "...it is honestly too quiet. We haven't been disturbed all night, and we're sharing a hotel with Tina..." he uttered, trailing off. Lei Fang bit her inner cheek to stop from laughing; he was right though, with Tina around it was bound to be noisy; where was the noise? Where were the group? They should be in the hallways of the hotel drinking insane amounts of alcohol, smashing up expensive stuff and vomiting. "After we finish our dinner, let's go look for them." he suggested. She agreed, and quickly they finished up their meal, left the plates on the table, grabbed their coats and left the room. Next to the sticky note with the Chinese take-away number on it, the clock face read 11:54p.m.

The elevator quickly came to life as Bayman pulled the lever for the top floor; it creaked and moaned as if the mechanics hadn't been oiled in a while. Not giving into fright of such trivial matters, Bayman thought of a strategy: it involved the huge Desert Eagle he held in his hand, pointing it at people and shouting "Gimme Tina!" Being alone, he paced around a bit on the lift, as it did take a while to get to the top floor.  
"Stick 'em up!" he whispered, smiling, whilst holding up the gun with both hands, on safety of course. Unfortunately, he raised it too fast and it clashed hard against one of his fingernails.  
"Oh, damn..." he whined, holding it up to the low-watt bulb situated on the ceiling of the lift. "I broke a nail.."

As Helena, Bass, Zack and Ayane walked down the high street in which Tina had been seen shopping, it started to rain. Ayane jumped, startled as Big Ben struck suddenly. Twelve individual strikes to proclaim the hour. With sudden realisation the four glanced from one to the other; after a second they broke the suspense and Zack ran into the road, stopping a taxi in it's tracks.  
"Oi, watch it, mate!" the taxi driver shouted. Everyone quickly piled in.  
"Quickly, drive to Big Ben!" Helena shouted. "Eh?" he replied, confused; it was the first time he had ever been asked to go to Big Ben before, as it wasn't open to tourists anymore, well, not since he joined the taxi force.  
"JUST GO!" Bass bellowed, meeting the driver eye to eye. He stepped on the accelerator.

"Put your hands up, old man!" Bayman spat, holding the gun up to Gen Fu's temple. The old man quivered as he did as he was told. "Now, old man, tell me where Tina is"  
"I don't know what you mean." he replied. They were both standing in the corridor that led to the lift and also the secret meeting room that Bayman had not noticed yet.  
"Yes you do. Blonde, loud, American, busty, wearing a bikini; not that hard to miss in a city full of Londoners!" he growled, pulling back the hammer of the Desert Eagle. Gen Fu stepped back from feigned stupidity as the thought of that gun going off scared it somewhat.  
"OK! OK! She's in the back." he sighed. Bayman smiled and, with no remorse or regret, quickly kicked Gen Fu's knee. He buckled under the pain and fell head first into the floor, knocking himself out. "Stupid old fart." he muttered, stepping over his body and onto the next room. As he kicked open the door violently, the sight that met his eyes shocked him, because it was so unexpectant!

Ten rows of different coloured bikinis of many designs were hung up on the interior of the clock face of Big Ben, each flashing a small red dot of light; they must have some sort of micro-machine technology installed in the cup or something, Bayman thought later. Standing in front of the clock face was Tina herself, looking rather discoloured. She was pale, sickly looking and smiling awkwardly. She herself wore a little blue number with a white outline.  
"Tina! I've found you! I knew I could this without anyone's help..." he silently praised himself. No reply, she just stood there, like some dumb airhead. Strange, considering she never usually shut up. He walked over to her, expecting anytime now for her to leap into his arms. She did not do so. Instead, she pulled out a minigun from behind her back and starting cackling wildly. Bayman's training kicked in pronto, and he jumped swiftly behind a bunch of handily placed metal crates, shielding himself from the onslaught of bullets that Tina was firing madly into the air! What the hell was wrong with her?!

"Tina! It's Bayman! Your FRIEND!" he shouted, after she had emptied one of the rounds. She did not reply, yet again, and simply reloaded her minigun. Knowing that it took a while to reload a handheld minigun, he quickly rolled out from behind the crates and lunged forward, knocking Tina to the ground. She let out a cry of anger as the minigun was thrown from her hands and was sent skidding back toward the clockface. Her movements resembling that of a robot, she clambered awkwardly upwards on her feet and attempted to retrieve her minigun, only to be thwarted by Bayman again. He held her in a headlock for a few seconds, careful not to block right of passage to any major veins or arteries, just one of them long enough to render her out of her active mind. Instead of letting her fall to the floor in a heap he helped her down into the recovery position, glad in the knowledge that they could finally escape once he had rested a little. "Another one for me!" came a shrieking voice behind him! Bayman was too slow to react, however, and a man cloaked in some dark gear was the last thing he saw before also being knocked unconscious! "That stupid old man Fu." he spat, dragging the man and woman by the hand into the corner of the clock tower, underneath the many thousands of tagged bikinis...

"And now, a mid-night news round-up from the Central Co-Operation Broadcaster. The prime minister has announced today that he WILL be visiting Buckingham Palace tomorrow in response to the uproar over the 'fighting tournament' that is to be held in London this week. Top security will in place as fears over last years protest--" Tengu yawned heavily as he kicked the television off the stand. English television was so boring! 


	3. LIFT!

The traffic light swung to-and-fro as the wind blew heavily against it. Hung high above the road it turned from red to orange, then back to red again. Ayane sighed heavily as she, Bass, Helena and Zack awaited impatiently to arrive at Big Ben, which was a mile away. "We can't wait!" Bass bellowed, opening the door after chucking a fiver at the taxi driver. The driver kept silent as they all piled out of the cab and into an alley way which served as a short cut to the clock tower. Their footsteps echoed loudly in the dark alley as they splashed in the small puddles made by the frequent showers over the past few hours. They were almost there, and they would certainly find something there.

Lei Fang and Jann Lee, eagerly searching the other hotel rooms for signs of life found none; nobody else but them was in the hotel, strangely. Holding his hand in fright she was dragged along to the lift. They got aboard and pushed for the ground floor.  
"Where do you suppose everyone is?" Lei Fang asked.  
"I don't know, but it's late. Something must have happened." he sighed, staring at the lift's buttons with a strange glare. The LED display read Floor 5... 4... 9... (?)... 5... 1... 21... what was going on? Was the elevator bust? Lei Fang had noticed it too, and her dormant fear of metal coffin-like structures kicked in, so she practically clung to Jann Lee.  
"What the hell!" she cried. "Is it broken?" she stammered, as the lights above them flickered. "Probably just a power shortage.." Jann Lee dismissed it eagerly, trying not to provoke more of an hysterical reaction. As he predicted, the numbers settled back down into a normal rhythm, and the lights had calmed down too. But now they were ascending. 10...11...12... R. The doors opened with a shudder, causing Lei Fang to jump unexpectantly. They tried pushing the buttons to get to the ground floor but the lift was non-reactant. Gladly stepping outside of the elevator they entered under the cool breeze of the night sky, their faces illuminated by the dull blue light of the moon. "Who's there!" Jann Lee shouted, causing Lei Fang to startle yet again; he had noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. Bayman stepped out from the shadows, a faint smile on his lips.  
"Bayman?" Lei Fang spluttered, "Is this some sort of roof party?" she laughed weakly. The total sense of isolation and darkness on the roof told her it could not be so. Until the bright lights shot out from the darkness and the loud music started playing, however! Tina jumped out from behind a oak wardrobe and approached Lei Fang, hugging her closely. Lei Fang just stood there, gobsmacked. What the hell was going on? A glass of some drink was pushed into their hands, and Bayman and Tina smiled at them, not saying a word. Lei Fang and Jann Lee were so taken aback by the scenario they hadn't really thought about questioning it. "Have a drink." Tina and Bayman said, almost simutaneously. "Where's everyone else?" Jann Lee inquired, a strange tone to his voice.  
"Have a drink, Lee." Bayman nodded. The lift behind them suddenly reanimated and closed it's doors, descending once again. This broke Lei Fang out of her surprise.  
"What's going on?" she whispered. Tina glanced sharply at her, Lei Fang had just noticed the bikini Tina was standing in; a red silk one with some blinking red light on the left cup. Even for Tina, who usually dressed a bit saucily, it was too cold for that sort of wear. "Uh, Tina, are you-" Lei Fang didn't have time to ask the question, as Bayman and Tina had seized upon both her and Jann Lee. The whole strangeness of the situation had caused their minds to react a little too slowly, and before they knew it the drink placed in their hands was forced down their throats. The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was the faint sound of police sirens in the distance, followed by Tina's laughter. 


	4. WHAT!

Chapter 4: WHAT

Kasumi awoke with a start; something outside had made a large bang, perhaps a car had backfired, and disturbed her sleep. She thought it was a nice sleep, dreamless and peaceful, making her forget about something... which she suddenly remembered with stomach-kicking intensity!

Kasumi opened her eyes wide, searching the room in which she was held captive. Not hours before, she had been in the Ladies Bathroom to powder her nose. After spending a couple of minutes in the mirror she espied an old man in the reflection behind her. She wasn't seriously surprised, as she had experienced complete and utter perverts before; she had turned and performed a back kick, but this old man was quick, and grabbed her foot with ease, before it buried itself into his stomach. Kasumi, wraught with surprise, stood there on one leg until he let out a howl of delight and rotated her foot harshly to the right! Luckily, she was prepared enough so it didn't break the ankle, but she still spun 360 degrees in the air and landed on the cold, tiled floor beneath, where the old man, short yet strong, held her arms and placed a tissue over her face, dipped liberally in chloroform, causing her to lose consciousness quickly...

She opened her eyes wide as she examined the room before her. She was lain out on a bed, not wearing her normal clothes. It was too dark to see anything clearly, but the dress felt expensive; it was most probably of silk and had bows attached! It billowed out at the skirt and even had a metal frame to support it; Kasumi had never worn a dress like this before. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light she noticed she was sat on a rather horrible-looking bed. It was something you'd most likely see in a movie, where someone who hadn't changed the sheets for three years might sleep.

With a huge struggle, as she was extremely tired, Kasumi lifted herself off the bed, landing in a heap on the floor. She did not hurt herself though, as the dress was so soft and had that many layers that it softened the blow of the hard, wooden floor beneath her. She crawled around for a bit, not caring if the dress got in a least bit dirty, and headed straight for the outline of what seemed to be the exit. She reached out for the brass doorknob of the metal door, but before she even turned it she knew it was locked. She sighed heavily in anger as she sat up against it, her eyes almost fully adjusted to the darkness. Noticing the light switch above her head she exhaled sharply as she dragged her body up, whacked the light switch on and crashed back down on the floor again in a tired heap.

The room was rather small, but long and narrow; she couldn't believe what she had been sleeping on! The sheets on the bed were filthy and the mattress appeared to be just some styrofoam cut out in a rectangle! She gasped in disgust, but couldn't believe it when she looked down and noticed the white brilliance of the dress she was wearing; it was a wedding dress! And it wasn't dirty at all! She suddenly grew quite afeared by the weirdness of the situation and woke up a lot more as the adrenaline coursed through her veins. She tried the doorknob furiously, but resigned to do so after a few minutes, guessing it was steel bolted on the other side. Standing up, keeping her balance just about, she clambered about the room, searching a chest of drawers that was beside the bed.

The first drawer contained an overflowing ashtray, a half-full pack of cigarettes and an expensive looking lighter. She closed the draw, not really interested. The next drawer was a lot more interesting; inside was a dirty magazine! A note was attached to it: KASUMI: SEE YOU SOON, DON'T GET TOO RILED UP!

Where the hell was she?! She thought, grimacing and putting the magazine back quickly, slamming the drawer shut. The third drawer, at the bottom, was empty. Stressed and freaked out, she opened the first drawer again, picked up the packet of cigarettes and attempted to pick one out of many. At first it fell to the floor as her hands couldn't stop shaking, but she bent over, picked it up and lit it with the cigarette lighter. She inhaled deeply and smiled for the first time she had been here.

Kasumi wondered what was going to become of her... someone could enter her room at any moment, after hearing the drawers slam and her crashing around the room like some pissed bird on a Hen Night. She took another drag from the fag she had found and looked above her, hoping to see a large vent, big enough for her to crawl through... however, no such luck. With sudden realisation, she looked down at the floor, realising again it was made of wood... old wood! Strange, considering the walls, doors and ceiling consisted of metal. Holding the fag in her mouth she stood up and took deep breaths. After getting her full strength back she took off her shoes: white, leather high heels, and counted to three. On the third count she brought her foot down hard on the floor board. With an almighty crash it snapped into two! Success!

Kasumi, smiling, fag still lodged into her gob, craned down to the floor and lifted the floorboard that had given so easily. Looking underneath it, past the small pipes than ran across the width and length of the room, she could see a hallway below! She stood up and smashed five floorboards with only the strength of her feet... quite an easy feat when you have been practicing martial arts for so long, she thought, loosening them from their nails. She knew that the metal frame in the skirt of the dress couldn't fit in the hold she had made, so she ripped the skirt off, leaving a chic-looking, tight-fitting, long white dress. She stubbed the cigarette out casually into the overflowing ashtray and held her breath as she lowered herself into the hole, careful not to get caught in the pipes below.

Kasumi, like a cat, landed on her feet into the long hallway below. She looked up and down, but no one was there, luckily. Breathing deeply, yet quietly, she randomly picked a direction to go in, opting for North. Twisting corridors and long hallways presented themselves to her, all in glorious dark and omnious lighting, she thought with sarcastic glee. She laughed quietly to herself at the general horror-movie-like situation, when she turned a corner and ran directly into someone.

"Nice knickers!" Zack sniggered, looking up from his rung of the ladder. Ayane looked down at him, a scowl on her face. They were both high up on a ladder in Big Ben, attempting to reach the top, and here was Zack, peering up her skirt!  
"If you don't want to fall ten storeys to your death I suggest you look elsewhere!" she spat. Zack laughed weakly, decided against mentioning her pink underwear again, but kept on looking as they continued to climb the ladder that seemed to go on for-bloody-ever.  
"Why couldn't we jus' get the lift, like Bass and Helena?" Zack whined, for the twentieth time.  
"..." no reply came from Ayane.  
"Well?" "Because if they get caught, we get caught!" she cried, annoyed.  
"What is going to catch us?" he smirked. "Ugh, just continue climbing... I hope Kasumi's OK"  
"She'll be fine..." he replied. Ayane was touched by his consideration. "She's a tough old boiler."

"Hello, Kasumi." the man said. He wore a black suit and a ninja mask. Recognition spurted without a hitch into her mind.  
"...Ryu!" she cried, instinctively reaching to hug him. Had he come to rescue her? No, she suddenly thought. "...what are you doing here?" she asked him, quietly, unable to control the fear in her voice.  
"I should ask: 'why aren't you in your room?'. The groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding..." he laughed. Confusion wrapped it's cold hands around her.  
"What..?" was all she could say. She suddenly remembered the expensive wedding dress she had ruined in order to escape. "Are you insane!?" she cried, stepping away from him.  
"Don't be so reserved!" he sniggered. "I know you like me. You know I like you, too... what's stopping us"  
"Uh, perhaps that you kidnapped me, didn't even ask my permission? It's hardly the most romantic of places to wake up on a pissy bed in a cheap wedding dress with a porno mag inches from your head!" she shouted in defiance. He simply stood there, laughing manically.  
"That was no cheap wedding dress... it cost 5000 pounds." "Oh..." she replied, unable to stop herself from laughing weakly; she had only just destroyed it. He had noticed.  
"No matter, our love should transcend such trivial things as money!" he rambled on, stepping closer to her, holding out his hands. "I've waited so long for you, Kasumi." he sighed. "Before, we weren't allowed to even look at each other, but now we can have each other without anyone saying otherwise."

Kasumi stood there, caught between emotions. It was true that in the past she had harboured feelings for him; she was young, and fell in love easily. Everytime she saw him her heart beat wildly, but her elders scorned her harshly, telling her how it was forbidden, how she shouldn't even look his way. It was true that they were now in a foreign land and now older, able to do what they want. But not like this; Ryu had obviously lost his mind.  
"What has this, and you, got to do with the Dead or Alive championship?" she asked, after what semed to be the longest of times.  
"Not now..." he whispered. "You're still part of your group, Kasumi. How can I trust you? I hate myself for saying that! But it's true. I will say that I do play a part in the Dead or Alive championships, and I wouldn't keep you locked up.. I would love to see you take part"  
"Oh, Ryu, I don't get it!" she cried, anger boiling up. What was going on?! "Why bring me here? Have you lost your mind?" she shouted. She sensed his anger building up too.  
"If insanity means loving you, then yes!" he retorted, bitterly.  
She stood on the spot, uncertain. Maybe it was best to play along? It wouldn't do to mess with the unsound of mind.  
"Well... Ryu... do you really love me?" she put on her most girlish of voices, hoping not to show her nervousness.  
"With all my heart!" he replied, hopefully.  
"You would honour me as a wife and a woman?" she also asked. He said all the usual things, like yes, he would, how he loved her all his life, he would honour and obey her 'till death do they part...

In a way, Kasumi was happy someone was showing her true emotion, especially considering it was Ryu, even if he was insane. But she couldn't love him now, not after he had kidnapped her. She didn't even know the full details of his involvement with DOA, but still she held no trust for him whatsoever as she took his hand and they entered the elevator together, at the end of the hall, to leave Big Ben.

Eventually, Ayane and Zack reached the top floor of Big Ben and the massive room which contained it's clock face. They met up with Bass and Helena, much to Zack's annoyance; they could have all gotten into the lift together, saving that long, dangerous and tedious clamber up the bloody ladder!  
"It doesn't appear that anyone is here..." Zack whispered.  
"Shit!" Bass bellowed. "Are we too late"  
A sudden noise echoed throughout the room, as if metal had hit metal, and three figures emerged from the shadows: Tina, Bayman and Gen Fu.  
"Tina!" Bass shouted, running over to her. The old man Gen Fu swiftly kicked Bass back away from Tina, knocking him into Ayane. They were sent flying onto the floor.  
"Ouch! God, you're heavy." Ayane whined. They stood up in anger, peering in the direction of the three.  
"You bastard!" Bass snarled. Looking at Tina he could tell she was not herself. "What have you done with Tina"  
"Yeah, old man! Hey, babe, what's up?" Zack addressed Tina directly. Bass directed all his anger at Gen Fu, ignoring Zack's blatent objectification of his daughter.  
"Bayman, Tina, are you all right?" Helena said softly, genuinely concerned. The old man started to cackle wildly.  
"Yes, yes, they are fine, fine! But will you be...?" he sniggered, procuring a remote-control-like thing from his front pocket. He pushed a few buttons here and there and instantly Bayman along with Tina came to life. The fight that ensued was a short one, as Tina and Bayman fought as if drugged.

Tina staggered towards her father, fists raised. She performed a right hook, but Bass avoided it easily, grabbing her arm, putting it into a lock and raising her from the floor. He threw her to the ground, but she did not cry out in pain. Bayman came next to Tina's defence, attempting to kick Bass' head off, but he grabbed his leg quickly and directed it somewhere else. Helena quickly stepped in as Tina composed herself, ready to strike again. With a quick motion of the legs, Tina was on the floor as Helena sweeped her; banging her head on the metal floor, Tina was out of the count. Now it was just Bayman left. Summing up her anger as Kasumi was nowhere to be found Ayane curled her hands into fists and jumped high into the air, landing on Bayman's neck. She pummelled the back of his head as Zack made some sly comment about wanting her on his back, but she was thrown quickly from him as all she did was cause a few bruises. Zack came into play now, and like the speed of lightning kicked six times into Bayman's torso, the last one striking directly onto his chest; a large cracking sound echoed throughout the room as a large BEEP echoed throughout the hall; Bayman collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily.  
"Quickly..." Bayman gasped, "get the remote and smash it!" he cried.

Gen Fu, with horrible realisation, began to run, only to be kicked in the back by Zack. The remote-control fell out of his hands, but Gen Fu's foot got caught on a small hole in the floor; arms flailing widly, old man Gen spun out of control as he tried not to fall over, not realising he was drawing ever closer to the clock face! The moments that followed were shocking, as he stumbled through part of the clockface, going straight through part of the glass pane! He screams faded out of earshot as he travelled incredibly quick onto the cold, hard road below.  
Zack stamped on the remote.

"It's me." Ryu whispered, not conveying any emotion. Kasumi sat in the limo beside him, also stoney-faced, sick at the sight of the dead body on the road as they looked out the window.  
"Gen Fu is dead, stupid idiot. Fell from Big Ben. Over." he laughed weakly.  
"He served well, Ryu. Did you secure the girl? Over." a woman's voice came back from the other side of the radio; Kasumi felt stupid as a pang of jealousy swept through her. This wasn't the time nor the situation.  
"Yes, I did. Don't say secure though... I'll meet you at new HQ." he replied. "Over and out"  
The woman's voice sounded so familiar to Kasumi, she knew she had heard it somewhere before. It wasn't any of the girls in the group she had gone with here, to London, but she knew it from somewhere! Looking away from the old man's corpse, Kasumi reached into her bra and procured the packet of cigarettes she had stolen from the skanky room. "Those were Bayman's, you know." Ryu laughed quietly. Kasumi was shocked, had Bayman been there too?! Was Bayman in on this strange plot, or had he simply been a victim like she had...? She remained as stoney-faced as possible, hoping not to convey any signs that could give away her new knowledge... she wasn't the only one involved in this. Looking back, what was she thinking?! She couldn't marry under these circumstances! She would go along with it for a while, but she would get out of this, by HOOK OR BY CROOK.

"Agh!" Tina screamed, awakening from her brain-washing, Bass held her in his arms as she woke up, but she instantly broke free when she noticed her choice in, or rather, her lack thereof, in clothing. "What the hell am I wearing?!" she cried. "Red in silk?! And what's this thing in the cup?" she wondered, pulling out a small radio-like device in the right one. She stamped on it. "Typical." Bass whispered, under his breath. He was glad she took his jacket when he offered it though, even if she just hated the colour and material. Bayman was equally as confused, but he had a stronger mind than Tina and remembered fragments of what had happened over the past few hours. He also remembered being changed by that old pervert Gen Fu... he was wearing a bikini underneath his ordinary clothes! He didn't mention it though.  
"Guys..." he whispered, quietly, in order not to rouse his headache. "Jann Lee and Lei Fang are being held in the other HQ of this weird company behind the DOA Tournament"  
"What about Kasumi?" Ayane spoke up, worried about her sister.  
"I'm sorry, Ayane, we didn't take her." Bayman sighed. "Damn"  
"So what, Bayman?" Tina smirked, "Lei Fang hated it with us anyway." "Don't be so inconsiderate, Tina!" Bass bellowed. "Yeah, we should rescue them!" Helena added. Tina shrugged her shoulders non-commitedly; she didn't really care if Lei Fang was kidnapped, she just needed a change, and a shower.  
Just then, a shot fired into the air as Leon charged crazily into the room.  
"Nobody move, I'm here to save all my friends!" he bellowed, firing madly into the air with a tommy gun. Everyone, after having finished picking themselves off the floor in fright, stared at him blankly, then burst out laughing. Leon scratched his head as he blushed deeply.

Jann Lee and Lei Fang stood shoulder to shoulder, their faces set straight, no expression. They both wore matching bikinis, each with the mind-control electronic box sewn into the lining. In a dark room they stood in the shadows as before them a television screen showed rapid images of the prime-minister, doing many things, such as shaking hands with sick children, meeting with foreign diplomats et cetera. They now knew what their next target would look like tomorrow, when they would go to Buckingham Palace to pay their respects... 


	5. BIKINI!

CHAPTER 5: BIKINI!

Back at the hotel Le Trap, Helena lay on her bed in her luxury room, quietly caressing her sheets and breathing deeply. Although the bed was extremely comfortable and fatigue willed her to sleep, she could not shut her eyes out of worry; she needed to know where Jann Lee and Lei Fang were. Turning to lie on her back, she jumped in shock as she saw Bass standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, more sharply than she had wanted to.

"Oh, er, sorry. Didn't meant to disturb you." He said awkwardly, starting to leave.

"No, wait!" she called after him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak to you like that. I'm just a little stressed after what's happened." She sighed, giving him a faint smile and sitting up. He smiled back and approached her, sitting beside her on the luxury bed.

"I understand how you feel." He spoke softly; she didn't realise such a voice could come from such a rough-looking man. "I've been going out of my mind for worry of my daughter!" he laughed weakly. "I'm just glad she's safe."

Helena did not reply.

Meanwhile….

"Come on, Bayman!" Tina shrieked, "Just do as I do." She winked, unscrewing the cap on the bottle of vodka. Inserting it into her mouth, she clenched it into her teeth and swung her head back, drinking the entire 50cl bottle in one gulp. Disbelieving and open-mouthed, Leon and Bayman could do nothing but stare as she did so. Taking the bottle out from her teeth, she wiped her mouth and pulled another bottle out from the fridge, handing it to Leon. "Come on, man." She slurred. "You're Russian, ain't ya? You all..." she stopped for a second, and both of the men raised their hands to their faces in anticipation of vomit. "You all…" she continued… "all drink vodka like a fish drinks water…"

"Tina. I am not drinking vodka while our friends are locked up somewhere." Leon said quietly, looking out of the window.

"Oh, lighten up baby." She laughed, grabbing his head and drawing it to her breast; incidentally, she was wearing a bright yellow bikini. She had turned the thermometer in the room to maximum to minimise the amount of clothes her male friends would wear when she invited them up to her room. Bayman, now alert to Tina's breasts as she rubbed them over Leon's face was wondering how she could get her off him.

"You're right, Tina!" he blurted out. "It's late now, and we have no idea where they are!" he continued, loudly. "So pass me a bottle and watch me do it."

She looked over at him, her eyes half-closed drunkenly.

"Now!" he half-shouted.

"OK!" she laughed. "Calm down, soldier boy." She passed him the bottle of vodka. Sighing, and clenching his teeth, he unscrewed the bottle and placed it between his teeth, biting down hard; this was the only way he could keep Tina's breasts off Leon… shutting his eyes, even the smell was enough to make him want to vomit; how the hell could Tina drink this piss? Regretting ever saying something, he swung his head back.

Meanwhile, in _another _room…

"We're gonna find your sis, Aya…" Zack said, flicking through a porno mag.

"I'd be more convinced if you weren't flicking through this week's PlayBoy, you sick fuck!" Ayane replied, throwing a glass of whiskey against her bedroom wall; it shattered into a thousand pieces, sending the drink everywhere.

"Hey, watch it!" Zack cried, as the drink splashed all over him. "Man… this is dry clean only." He spat, wiping his white tuxedo as he got off from her bed. "You need to sort out those anger issues, girl."

"What do you expect, Zack?" she spat, as she squared up to him. "My sister is missing with some deranged freak and I've got some pervert who won't get out of my room!"

"Someone's gotta take care of ya, girl…" he smiled, chucking the PlayBoy on the bed.

"I can take care of myself." She smiled.

"Oh, yeah?" he chuckled.

"Yeah." She said flatly, her smiled fading. Immediately afterwards, she grabbed his right wrist; he did not have time to react as she turn 180 degrees to the right and placed it in a lock. He cried out in pain as she then moved his elbow upwards and then swooped his leg forward and used his pelvis as leverage to throw him forwards onto the bed. He landed softly on the pornography magazine.

"Believe me now?" she said sweetly. "Now get out!" she screamed.

Back in Tina's room…

"Come on, Leon…" Tina slurred, "…how long are ya gonna be…?" she hacked and coughed into her hands. Leon ignored her as he patted Bayman's back. Bayman didn't want to say anything, but it didn't really help to be patted on the back when you were vomiting vodka into a toilet bowl.

"I can't believe you attempted to drink 50cl of neat vodka. You know no one can out-drink Tina, why did you even bother?" Leon asked him. Bayman couldn't reply, even if he wanted to say '_To get Tina away from you…'_

"Come on guys… it's so hot out here… don't you wanna see me… *cough* take my top off?" she laughed. A few seconds later Bayman and Leon could hear breaking glass and screams of laughter. They knew they wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight… and they would have to explain the damages to Bass in the morning.

Meanwhile, in Helena's room…

He had been talking now for almost half an hour. Helena wished she hadn't said anything when she had snapped at him; why hadn't she just let him go? Her phone had been vibrating in her pocket now for the last 15 minutes, and she hadn't had the chance to answer it; she hoped it wasn't anything of vital importance, or they would think she had become a liability. She would have to do something to get rid of Bass, and quick.

"Bass…" she interrupted him. She wasn't listening to him, but it was obviously something about his daughter. "I'm sorry, but I need to sleep. I'm so tired." She gave him a brilliant smile.

"Oh." He chuckled, going bright red. "Of course, Helen. Sorry." He said, flustered. He quickly said goodbye and left her room, closing the door quickly. Sighing with relief, Helena ran over to the door and locked it, making sure to stand by it for a few minutes in case there was anybody outside listening. Taking the cell phone out from her pocket, she quickly dialled the emergency number which was secure from any outside interference. A few rings later, and someone on the other end answered.

"Ryu? It's Helena."

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
